My Blonde Hyukkie
by sweetyhaehyuk
Summary: Eunhyuk banyak mendapatkan pujian dari teman-temannya karena perubahan pada rambutnya. dan membuatnya selalu di perhatikan./ "hyung, aku rindu sekali padamu!" / PRANG! " Hyuk, ak.." / "Hae.." / "astaga hae, aku lupa." / HAEHYUK. RNR?


**Title: **My Blonde Hyukkie

**Main cast:** Donghae, Eunhyuk, etc.

**Pair:** Haehyuk, etc.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Rate**: M

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje

**Disclaimer:** The story is mine, The cast belong them parents.

.

.

" Hyung, kurasa sejak Hyukkie hyung mempirangkan rambutnya dia jadi terlihat semakin tampan ya. Ah, atau malah terlihat.. semakin cantik." ujar Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor yang dibiarkan terlantar begitu saja oleh para hyung dan dongsaengnya, tentu saja ditemani oleh sang kekasih tercintanya, Yesung.

" Huh, aku tidak suka kau mengatainya tampan chagi." cibir Yesung. " Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapatmu." **#**Plak! " Apalagi saat dia ngambek dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Imut banget. Ups.." GLEK! Tamat riwayatmu Yesung. Perlahan diliriknya Ryeowook yang sudah men-deathglare-nya sedari tadi.

" Imut ya hyung? Hmm.." Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. PRANG! Semua piring yang ada di tangannya ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Eunhyuk yang baru saja sampai di dapur dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu terlonjak kaget. Ditatapnya Ryeowook, Yesung dan piring yang sudah pecah menjadi berkeping-keping itu secara bergantian. " Ada apa Wookie?" yang ditanya hanya melenggang pergi tanpa menjawab.

" Ya! Chagi! Mau kemana? Aish, gawat nih! Bisa-bisa aku nggak dapet jatah lagi. Ini gara-gara kau nyuk!" Yesung menuding wajah Eunhyuk yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa itu, lalu mengejar belahan jiwanya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya cengo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. _Aku?_

Di tempat lain… (di depan televisi)

" Kyu, menurutmu Hyukkie manis nggak?"

" Biasa aja." Sungmin sedikit lega mendengar jawaban namjachingunya. " Itu dulu, tapi sekarang dia tambah manis. Aku suka warna rambutnya." sambung Kyuhyun tanpa dosa dan terus menonton acaranya. Sungmin menekuk wajahnya. Suasana jadi tidak mengenakkan (bagi Kyuhyun). Sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya, Kyuhyun segera mendekati Minnienya yang sekarang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

" Tapi bagiku kau lebih cantik chagi." rayu Kyuhyun. A,a,a Kyu, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun! (Kyu: diem loe thor!) "Err hyung, kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Lee Sungmin. " Kan tadi kau yang bertanya hyung~" rengek Kyuhyun.

" Hufftt.. kau benar Kyu." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. " Tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu. Karena mungkin.." sesaat Kyuhyun merasa lega. " Karena mungkin.. AKU MEMANG TAK PERNAH KAU ANGGAP CHO KYUHYUN!" BRAKK! Kyuhyun membatu di tempat dengan mulut terbuka dan berbusa. (**#**Kyu: mati loe thor!) **#**Author kabur

" ANDWEEEE MINNIE HYUUUNGG! BUKA PINTUNYAAA! JEBAALL~" poor Kyuhyun. **(-_-)**

" Kenapa lagi namja evil itu?" Eunhyuk yang sehabis dari dapur hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**(~"_")~**

**:: Hyukjae POV**

Sudah sebulan semenjak ku-cat rambutku jadi pirang, banyak pujian yang kudapat dari semua member di SM Entertaiment ini. Hihihi.. senangnya hatiku. Tapi satu hal yang tak kusuka. Kenapa si ikan mokpo itu tak mau bicara padaku? Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. Tak pernah sekalipun dia memuji perubahanku. Yang ada dia malah selalu cemberut jika melihatku.

Tak tahukah dia kalau semua ini kulakukan hanya untuknya? Agar dia semakin cinta padaku, tentunya. Aish, Lee Donghae! Kau menyebalkan! Jadi badmood kalau memikirkannya. Setidaknya tersenyumlah saat bertemu denganku. Hae~ kau ini kenapa?

" Ah! Hyukkie hyuuuungg!" kulihat Kyuhyun berlari ke arahku. Dia dan Donghae baru saja pulang dari sebuah show bersama KRY. Seharusnya YeWook couple bersama mereka saat ini. Tapi Yesung hyung menarik paksa couplenya itu untuk menemaninya ke sebuah tempat. GREB! Kyuhyun memeluku. Tumben sekali anak ini.

" Hyung aku rindu sekali padamu!" katanya manja. Sesaat kulirik Donghae yang kelihatannya juga sedang menatap kami berdua. Em, lebih tepatnya menatapku. Kucoba untuk tersenyum padanya. Belum sempat kumenarik bibirku ke atas, dia sudah melenggang pergi melewati kami. BRAK! Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat kuyakini itu dari pintu kamar kami (eunhae) yang ditutup dengan sangat kencang. Ada apa lagi denganmu Hae?

" Hyung?" suara Kyuhyun menyadarkanku kalau aku masih ada di pelukannya. " Hyung~" aish kenapa anak ini jadi manja padaku sih? Untung saja Sungmin hyung masih ada job. Kalau saja dia melihat namjachingunya seperti ini, aku yakin kami berdua pasti akan babak belur saat ini juga.

" Ne, ne.. Kyu? Aku juga merindukanmu." kulepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang lucu. " Hyung, aku lapaarr.." DOENGG! Shit! Jadi ini maksudnya dia bermanja-manja padaku? Dasar evil sialan! " Hyung kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Terpesona ya?" Rrrrgggghhhh.. kupukul saja kepalanya. " Appo~" keluhnya. Rasakan!

" Kubuatkan ramen saja ya Kyu." kataku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya menuju dapur. " Ne, hyung! Terserah kau saja! Yang penting cepet!" teriaknya. Mwo? Dasar bocah tak tahu diri! Sabar Hyukkie, sabar.. Em, ngomong-ngomong Hae sudah makan belum ya? Apa kubuatkan sekalian saja?

**:: Hyukjae POV end**

**:: Donghae POV**

Tok,tok,tok.. krieet. Kudengar suara pintu kamar kami (eunhae) di ketuk seseorang lalu terbuka. " Hae.." kutolehkan kepalaku dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Hyukkie dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk makanan dan segelas susu di tangannya.

" Hae, kubawakan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan kan?" tanyanya lembut. Ah~ aku rindu sekali padanya. Tapi kenapa untuk tersenyum saja aku tidak bisa? " Aku tidak lapar." jawabku dingin. Aish kenapa kau sedingin ini pada namjachingumu sendiri Lee Donghae?

" Hae, kau harus makan. Nanti sakit lho. Ini sudah kubuatkan ramen dan segelas susu." kudengar langkah kakinya mendekatiku. Ramen? Aku kan tidak suka ramen, Hyukkie. " Hae.." dia menepuk bahuku. " Aish kubilang aku tidak lap…" PRANGG! Kulihat nampan yang di bawa Hyukkie terjatuh dan pastinya isinya tumpah semua ke lantai. Aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya saat kutepis tangannya tadi.

Kutatap wajah Hyukkie. Dia pasti terkejut atas perlakuanku. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Donghae pabbo? " Hae.." kata Hyukkie lirih. Kulihat dia terus menatap barang bawaannya yang sudah tercecer di lantai.

" Hyuk, ak.." perkataanku dipotong olehnya. " Mian Hae. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka makan ramen. Maafkan aku ya, akan kubuatkan makanan yang lain. Tunggu ya Hae.." Hyukkie membereskan makanan itu dengan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya diam membatu. Kenapa kau diam saja Hae? Kenapa kau membiarkannya? Kau harus mengejarnya sekarang! Cepat minta maaf!

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mencarinya. Dia pasti ada di dapur sekarang. Benar saja, aku menemukannya di sana tengah berdiri membelakangiku dengan kepala menunduk. Apa dia menangis? Aish! Dia pasti menangis pabbo! Kudekati Hyukkie-ku. Kubalikan badannya agar menghadapku lalu kurengkuh tubuhnya.

" Hae?" aku sedikit tercekat mendengar suaranya. Dia benar-benar menangis. Dan ini karenaku. Kueratkan pelukanku padanya. " Mianhae Hyukkie. Mianhae." Kurasakan bahunya semakin bergetar hebat. " Hiks, hiks, hiks, hiks…."

" Uljima Hyukkie, jangan menangis. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Uljima ne.." kucoba untuk meredakan tangisannya. " Ani Hae, ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku ingat kalau kau tidak suka ramen. Mianhae.." kenapa kau yang minta maaf chagi? Jelas-jelas ini salahku.

Kurenggangkan pelukanku, " Heeyy, chagi. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Aku sudah kasar padamu tadi. Kau mau kan memaafkanku, chagi?" kuusap air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Dia mengangguk. Lega rasanya. Kukecup keningnya dan sekali lagi kupeluk tubuhnya.

Setelah ia tenang, kutarik perlahan tangannya dan kubawa dia ke kamar. " Kita tidur ne?" dia menggeleng.

**:: Donghae POV end**

**Author POV**

" Hae, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini? Ah! Aku pasti berbuat salah lagi ya?" ucap Eunhyuk penuh penyesalan. Donghae tersenyum miris. " Ani Hyukkie. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

" Lalu kenapa kau tak mau bicara padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk minta penjelasan. Huuufftt.. Donghae menghela nafas. " Itu karena aku terlalu cemburu, Hyukkie. Aku cemburu kau selalu di puji oleh mereka." jelas Donghae yang sepertinya salah diartikan oleh Eunhyuk. " Astaga Hae, jadi kau.."

" Bukan! Bukan begitu. Aku tidak iri padamu chagi. Aku, cemburu." potong Donghae cepat. " Aku cemburu saat mereka mulai mendekatimu. Aku cemburu saat mereka memelukmu. Aku cemburu saat mereka mulai merencanakan sesuatu untukmu yang mungkin tidak pernah kau ketahui sebelumnya. Bahkan kau membiarkan mereka memelukmu walaupun aku ada di sana. Harusnya kau sadar kau itu milikku, Hyukkie! Hanya milikku!" ujar Donghae possessive membuat Eunhyuk menunduk. Ia tersipu.

" Tapi Hae, mereka kan juga sahabatku. Masa aku menolak pelukan mereka? Dan soal mereka menyeringai di belakangku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu~"

" Ne.. ne, Hyukkie. Aku mengerti. Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya. _Kumat deh childish-nya. Hihihi… _Eunhyuk terkikik geli. " Kau cantik Chagi." BLUSH! Wajah Eunhyuk langsung merah padam. Padahal kan dia namja. Kenapa bisa malu seperti itu? Harusnya dia marah dong dikatai cantik.

" Gombal ih Hae~" Eunhyuk memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya. Tidak tahukah kau Hyuk? Sikapmu itu membuat Donghae tersenyum mesum dan memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu melihat surga dunia malam ini.

Didekatinya wajah Eunhyuk yang mulai menyadari sikap Donghae dengan memejamkan matanya. Dikecupinya seluruh wajah Eunhyuk. Dimulai dari kening, pipi, hidung, rahang, dagu dan pastinya bibir kissablenya. Dengan lihai lidah Donghae merasuki mulut Eunhyuk dan melumat semua yang ada di dalamnya.

" Emh, ah.. enghh.. Haehhh..emmhh.." ck,ck,ck.. terdengar suara kecipak lidah mereka yang saling beradu. " Hyukkiehh, emh.. saranghae.." Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan membiarkan Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menyerang bibir itu sekali lagi dengan ganas. (?) Direbahkannya tubuh Eunhyuk ke ranjang dan langsung mengurungnya dengan tubuh kekarnya itu.

Kini, tangan-tangan nakal Donghae sudah menyingkap piama Eunhyuk dan memelintir kedua nipplenya secara bersamaan. " Ah! Haeehh! Engghhhh… aaahhh.." Eunhyuk melengkungkan badannya ke atas saat Donghae menjilat dan menghisap nipplenya kuat-kuat secara bergantian. Wajahnya memerah, ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Donghae hingga secara tidak sadar diremasnya junior Donghae yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

" Engh.. Hyukkieee.." Donghae menghentikan kulumannya pada nipple Eunhyuk lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat menggairahkan. " Ugh.. sudah mulai nakal, eoh?" sepertinya Eunhyuk belum 'ngeh' akan perkataan Donghae dan masih meremas-remas junior pangeran tampannya. " Kau.. ah.. Suka permainankuhh.. chagi?"

Eunhyuk segera membuka kedua bola matanya setelah ia sadar apa yang dilakukan tangannya. Tentu saja mukanya semakin memerah. _Dasar tangan nakal!_

" Mollaaa~"

" Molla?" tanya Donghae.

" Molla~" Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Donghae semakin terkikik. _Aish, chagi.. aku semakin ingin memakanmu kalau seperti ini, kau tau? _

" Benar-benar molla atau kau.. mau lagi Hyukkie?" goda Donghae.

" Ugghh, berhentilah menggodaku Hae~" dipukulinya dada bidang Donghae.

" Hahahahaha.! Uri Hyukkie sudah tidak sabaran rupanya. Baiklah kalau begitu."

" Eih?" Eunhyuk terdiam dan mencoba mencerna perkataan kekasihnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia dan Donghae sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian lagi. Benar-benar polos. Merasa ini kesempatan bagus, diraupnya junior milik Eunhyuk. Dihisapnya seperti lollipop. " Aaanghh! Ahh! Haeee!" Eunhyuk meremas rambut Donghae. Menikmati apa yang diberikan Donghae padanya.

" Aahhh… Hae, akuhh.. aku mau keluaaaarrrhhhh.. Ah! AAAHHHHH! HAEEE!"

CROT! Slruuupp! Ditelannya seluruh cairan Eunhyuk. Hosh,hosh,hosh.. " Hae, mian. Kau jadi menelannya." Eunhyuk yang masih terengah-engah bangkit duduk dan mengelus daerah sekitar mulut Donghae. " Gwaenchana, chagi. Ini enak. Aku suka." digenggamnya tangan Eunhyuk. " Eh? Benarkah? Apa punya Hae juga enak?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

" Tentu, kau mau coba Hyukkie?" tawar Donghae. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk Donghae merebahkan badannya. " Cobalah kalau begitu chagi. Nikmati sepuasmu." Donghae menyeringai.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Donghae. DOEENGG! _ Astaga! Besar sekali! _pekik Eunhyuk dalam hati. Diremasnya dulu junior Donghae dan dengan perlahan ia masukan ke mulut kecilnya. " Eeengghhh.. enak chagi.. ahh" desah Donghae.

" Emh.. engh, emmhh.." sepertinya uri Hyukkie sangat menikmati penis kekasihnya. Buktinya ia memejamkan matanya dan ikut mendesah bersama Donghae. Ia merasakan benda yang dikulumnya itu berkedut-kedut. " Ah! Hyukkie aku mauuhh… ke-keluaaarrrrrrrhhhhhh!" CROT,CROT,CROT. _Banyak sekali. Emh, enakk. Mashita.. _**#** Author sotoy!

Eunhyuk menjilati sisa-sisa sperma Donghae yang masih ada di tangannya. Membuat junior milik namja yang kini tengah menatapnya kembali menegang. " Ini enak Hae. Kau mau?" dengan polosnya Eunhyuk menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Donghae.

" Ani. Aku maunya.." Donghae menjeda ucapannya dan membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk di bawahnya. Di lebarkannya kaki Eunhyuk. " Aku mau tubuhmu chagi." Chup. Donghae kembali menyesap rasa manis di bibir Eunhyuk. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyusuri hole Eunhyuk.

" Emh! Ah!" Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah sana. " Ah! Sakit!" jerit Eunhyuk saat Donghae memasukan jari keduanya. " AKH!" pekiknya lagi saat merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan saat Donghae memasukan lagi jari ketiganya dan mendorongnya kuat hingga mengenai prostat Eunhyuk. Digerakkan jari-jarinya secara zig-zag untuk mempermudah aksesnya nanti. " Ah! Thereeehh! Ah! Ah! Enghh?" Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa saat Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya, ia merasa kehilangan.

" Sshh, ah.. Aku sudah tidak tahan chagi. Kita mulai saja ne~" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Donghae sudah memasukan setengah dari penisnya. " AAAKH! Sakit Haeee.." Donghae masih berusaha. JLEB! Tertanam sudah penis Donghae di hole Eunhyuk. " Aaaahhh!" desahnya.

" Mian chagi. Appo?" tanya Donghae segera saat ia menyadari Eunhyuk menangis. Dihapusnya air mata Eunhyuk dan ia kecup kedua bola matanya. Setelah Eunhyuk mulai tenang dikecupnya berkali-kali bibir milik kekasihnya hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan yang membuat Eunhyuk mendesah-desah erotis. (?)

Saat ada kesempatan, Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. " Emh.. sakit. Engh.." sesekali ia berhenti. Ia tahu kalau ini menyakitkan bagi Eunhyuk karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Donghae mengeluarkan penisnya hingga ujung kepalanya lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga mengenai prostat Eunhyuk. " AAAKKHH! NYAAAAHH~"

Kali ini Donghae sudah tidak sabar. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Eunhyuk lalu ia genjot holenya. **#**Author mimisan. " Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fas-fasterr Haeeeh! Eenggghhhhh!"

" Ah! Enak chagiiihhh..emh, terus jepit peniskuuuhh!" **#**Author: Oh, my God!

" Deeph, ahh.. deeper Haee.. NGG, NYAAHH~ Ah! Ah! AKH!" berkali-kali Donghae menusuk-nusuk prosatnya, berkali-kali juga Eunhyuk memekik kenikmatan. " Engghhh.. Oh! ah.. Aww.. Haehh, aku mau kel..keluarrh" mengerti racauan Eunhyuk, dengan cepat Donghae mengocok junior kekasihnya itu.

" AKH! HAEEEEEE.." CROT, CROT!

Donghae menghentikan dulu genjotannya. Menikmati juniornya yang dijepit sangat kuat saat Eunhyuk ejakulasi. Diperhatikannya tubuh bagian atas Eunhyuk. Ada yang kurang dari tubuh itu. _Aish, aku harus menandainya dulu. Biar semua member tahu kalau dia __hanya miliku! _Donghae mencondongkan badannya ke arah Eunhyuk. Ia hisap leher Eunhyuk kuat-kuat lalu menjilatinya. Dilakukannya berulang-ulang di tempat yang berbeda.

" Ah, Hae. Emh, aku lelah~" Eunhyuk menidurkan badan Donghae di sampingnya dan memposisikan kepalanya di lengan Donghae. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau junior kekasihnya yang tegak itu masih menancap di holenya? Ck, dasar Hyukkie pabbo. **#**Plak!

" Mwo? Tap,tapi chag.." ia terdiam. Donghae terdiam saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan. _Aish! Ya sudahlah. Kulanjutkan sendiri saja nanti di kamar mandi._

" Ne, jaljayo Hyukkie.." dielusnya surai blonde Eunhyuk. Zzz..zzzz.. Donghae tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus Hyukkie-nya, yah walaupun saat ini ia sangat tersiksa. _Hm, apapun kulakukan untukmu chagi! _

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk membuka matanya. " Astaga Hae, aku lupa! Em.. maafkan aku ne~"

" Kau kenapa chagiya?" tanya Donghae. Ia terkejut dengan suara Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba itu. " Hae, kau ini gimana sih? Kau kan.. em..belum..ejakulasi.." Eunhyuk melirihkan suaranya di bagian terakhir. " Kau terbangun gara-gara itu Hyukkie?"

" Tentu saja!" jawab Eunhyuk cepat. Ia pun mengangkat kaki kirinya. Donghae jadi bingung kenapa Eunhyuk mengangkat kakinya. " Nah, Hae. Ayo kita lanjutkan. Kau pasti sangat tersiksa saat ini." kata Eunhyuk sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya. GLUK! Donghae menelan ludahnya. Ternyata itu maksudnya. Kau benar-benar nakal chagi.

" As your wish, chagi.." disangganya kaki Eunhyuk dan digenjotnya lagi hole Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Sedangkan tangan kiri Eunhyuk mengocok penisnya sendiri.

" Ah, ah, ah.. Haehh.. emmhh.. uughh, so bighh.. ah.."

" Lubangmu sempit chagiih,, emhh.. ah..Shit! Aku sudah tidakh, ah tahan lagiiihh.."

" Keluarkan sama-sama Haeehh.. em, ah!"

" AKH! HYUKKIEEEE! / HAEEEE!" CROT,CROT,CROT!

Akhirnya mereka ejakulasi bersama-sama. Sperma Eunhyuk membasahi perut Donghae sedangkan sperma Donghae membanjiri hole Eunhyuk hingga mengalir keluar karena saking banyaknya. " Gomawo chagi, saranghae.."

" Nado, Hae.." Chu~ mereka kembali saling melumat tapi dalam tempo yang lambat. Tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya tertidur.

**(-_-")**

Keesokan harinya..

" Aw, aw, aw.. sakit, ih!" Eunhyuk meratapi pantatnya yang terasa ngilu akibat permainan si ikan amis semalam. Dia menuju dapur mengambil sarapannya.

" Kau kenapa Hyukkie?" tanya Heechul yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan cara jalan dongsaengnya yang imut-imut kayak marmud tapi berbadan monyet. **#** Plak! Bug! Dess! Crot! Author: hiks

" Pantat ku sakit hyung~" rengek Eunhyuk manja. Ah! Sekarang Heechul tahu apa penyebabnya. Pasti ini ulah si ikan mokpo itu. " YA! LEE DONGHAE! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA URI HYUKKIE HAH!?"

GLEK!

" Mati aku!" Donghae yang mendengar teriakan sang ratu iblis segera berlari keluar dorm dan menyusul KRY yang akan show bersamanya siang ini.

.

Tuutt..tuut..tuut.. ceklek!

" Yeoboseyo, Hae?"

" Ah chagi, mian aku langsung pergi tadi tanpa berpamitan padamu dulu."

" Gwaenchana, Hae. Aku mengerti kok. Sudah sana lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dulu."

" Ne, chagi gomawo. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam di ranjang Hyukkie. Hahaha!"

" Yak! Dasar Hae mesuuuuum!"

.

.

.

**END**

.

**RNR?  
**

****.

.

**WAAAAAAA! FF apa ini?  
**

**mesum, mesum, mesuuuummmmm.  
**

**ehem.. mian untuk readers penyuka yadong, pasti FF di atas kurang HOT ya?  
**

**maklumlaahh, saia kan blm pernah melakukannya.  
**

**kalo nonton sih, sering. #Plak  
**

**hehehehehehe.. nah, akhir kata: review dooonkkk..  
**

**walau cuma titik juga ndak papa. yang penting di review ya.. (ToT)**

**please laaahhh #Sujud-sujud nyiumin Hyukkie oppa. kyaaaa! #Dikejar readers plus kantib. ABAIKAN!**

**good byeeee**


End file.
